


The Motorcycle

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's first time riding a motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. The challenge was to write about the first time one of the characters experienced something. The word limit was 100 - 300 words.

The wind rushed through her hair and it was the most exhilarating thing she'd ever experienced up to that point in her life. Running was the only thing that previously even came close to this experience and even that was miles away from the adrenaline and freedom that riding her first motorcycle gave her. Saving up for that used, beaten up motorcycle and its parts was the best decision she ever made.

She always wanted to be like the wind and she finally found it in this piece of machinery that she had spent hours working on, getting it into working condition. Haruka's dreams of the wind had come true and it now seemed to her that running was only a shadow of the same dream.


End file.
